


So Light em up! (Rising from the Ashes)

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fundy is tommy's son fight me, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Philza will find tommy, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Second part of Run Run Lost Boy (They told me to leave so I did), Tommy Misses his parents, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is fundy's birth father tommy is his adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: Eight years have passed.A Long Eight years,But now, They're home.
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Levin & TommyInnit, Lord Burt & TommyInnit, Malachi & TommyInnit, TommyInnit &Aphmau, Tommyinnit & Abby, Tommyinnit & Jeffery, zoey/aphmau
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109
Collections: Minecraft SMP Daries





	1. Eight Years

Eight years. 

Eight very long. Very trying years. His mum had been heartbroken over her wife’s disappearance. His younger brothers unknowing that they lost their mother. Pheonix drop had risen from the ashes over the Pheonix war. The relations between O’khasis and The Antartic Empire had fallen and they’d all but removed most of their Influence from Ru’ Aun have gone searching in the other Regions. Good He’d remain hidden. 

Mum had Gone to the elfven forest with Malachi and Levin. He understood. It was better for them to be away for now. By the year they were gone he’d restored Pheonix drop and it only grew, More houses, More people, More guards. They were growing more and more by the day. They soon had powers to rival even O’khasis. Scaleswind had its lordship mantle taken by nicole, Metali Is still under Hayden, but in a few months it would cadenza’s, He stayed in contact with the wolf tribe, Lord burt was still a dear and close confident for him, He’d help the Neoplioan villages with the rebellion for a new lord and helped them break free of O’khasis’s control. 

He's Brother returned home to the knew Pheonix drop. He had no idea if mom was dead or alive. Malachi was learning under logan and Levin had taken up sword fighting when he was old enough. It was also really nice to meet Nekoette-chan and Dmitri, trust him he smack Dante for that. 

But as stares at the work he’s done for pheonix drop his heart still feels a piece missing, Suddenly he hears his head guard, Abby, Jeffery’s daughter speaks up, “Lord Tommy, Lady Zoey has something she wishes to show you”. And he has a feeling that pieces might have come home.


	2. Welcome home Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home, Aphmau
> 
> Everyone's been missing you

Tommy walked home, He lived in the old Old lord’s house. Even if he lived there it never truly felt like home. Ghostwren- Who mostly went by Wren by people that knew him- And Cuddleizal, along with friend still lived with him, But Ghostbur wasn’t here. The reasoning was that he went to speak with their ally New meteli. It was Tiring working as a lord, He didn’t envy his mother, when she was alive that is. He should visit her grave again soon, He’d been visiting everyone’s graves at least once a week he was in Pheonix drop. He’d place fresh flowers; Wedding flowers were always placed on garroth and Laurence’s graves. 

Tommy had made his way to His parents' home. Levin, Malachi and Mum stilled lived there. He’d been back from a boat trip from Scaleswind. So, he left the docks to see the house within view, its purple and white caused tears well up as they did most times when he saw the. He made his way to the house with Abby guarding him from the back along with another guard. He could have never thought about what he saw. 

He opened the door, and he lost his breath, “Mom?”. The women- Looking so much like his mother did eight years ago- Exactly like eight years ago. “Tommy?”. Mum was smiling largely; He could tell something was different, but he’d learn what later. He stumbled forward, His body in shock. He looked at the women, His mother. She rushed forward and engulfed him in hug as which in seconds he returned, the tears from earlier break and start streaming down like a waterfall. “Oh, my Irene, I wish Ghostwren was here, He would have loved to see you again. But once he does come back, he can see you. I....We all missed you so much-”. A thought hit him. “Is everyone from that day back? Alive? IS ZANE BACK?!?!”. He was working up into a panic. She put her hands on his face and he melted, this was real, she was back. “Everyone but those two side workers of Zane and Zane himself. Everyone else is back.” 

He sat down at the table with both his parents and two younger brothers. They talked about things that happened, He could physically Melt and beam with pride when his mother spoke of how proud she was of him with being the lord and how well Pheonix drop grew. He learned that they were all taking to Pheonix drop both well and not so well. He spoke of the Wedding in what they believed to be death for Garroth and Laurence and if they wanted to, they should have one soon. 

He learned just what his mum gave up, Her Immortality. He remembers hearing her talk of ways to remove it when he was younger to grow old with mom. They ended up going around the village, introducing mom to the new buildings and people and reintroduced her to the old people. It was sad kind of happy to see her face light up at dale, Molly, Emma and Corey. They wouldn’t have made it to fifteen years. 

It was day and half later when a ship pulled up on the docks. He ended up bringing the whole family- Friend and Cuddleizal count fuck you Jeffery! - To the docks to see Ghostwren. He’d been speaking with the portmaster when mom went up and called for him. 

“Ghostwren?”. He could see him freeze and turn to see mom with her arms open, He saw the way Ghostwren pretty much leaped over and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He could see tear streaming down his face of happiness to see mom back. He listens to ghostwren explained some things and go into more detail as he worked on paperwork, He hated paperwork. 

Mom went around catching up more with people, he sadly couldn’t go with her. Thankfully levin and malachi went with her. He was focused on paperwork and he just wanted to spend some more time with his mom. That night before the moon set, they spoke to mom, Just him and his three brothers. He wanted mom to become lord again, yet at the same time......He could not let this go. And upon Levin turning of age, he planned to pass this place down to him. He listened to mom speak with both Levin and Malachi downstairs and then she came up speaking with Ghostbur before turning to him. “Mom...What do think of the place?”. He smiled at mom which she returned “It's beautiful Tommy.” It was silent for a moment before mom spoke again. “Tommy......When I was..gone. You took the place of lordship, you led Pheonix drop from the darkness it was incased in, You Sparked a flame of light and hope......I don’t know what you're thinking, but right now.......You are the rightful lord of Pheonix drop.” He was brought to silence. “.... Mom....Thank you. Thank you for raising me, thank you for loving me when my adoptive family won’t.”. 

Mom spent the day with mum and the family as a whole. Fundy, Niki and Ranboo Included. Then shortly after they threw a party in the plaza for everyone who came back. He saw mom and Mum danced, He also saw Garroth attempt to lead Pop and dad threw the dance with Laurence stepping on Garroth toes, but he just laughed it off. But sadly, not all happy things last. 

A near bandit came member had made it into the village. They had Nekoette-tan held captive and within seconds an arrow pierced danta’s chest. Several Healers from the village had him rushed to the healer’s house and were attempting to heal him, it looked grim, like a death was coming. But in seconds the wound was gone, and mom was passed out on the floor. 

For hours he thought he lost his mom a second time. Until Mum came back and said that she was awake. He learned of her explaining the relic and that made them go down the rabbit hole. 

“So, IRENE WAS A FOLLOWER OF A HIGHER GOD?!” 

“yep.” 

“AND SHE WAS ALL OF NOT ONE, NOT TWO BUT THREE SEPERATE ONES?!” 

“First at the time.” 

“AND SHE HAD A CHILD WITH SOMEONE CALLED SPARKLEZ’S?!” 

“Don’t go off on the captain, He’s pretty well respect and a death threat to oppose him in public, He was the first follower of Iiante. So big bad if you go against it.” 

“AND SHE WAS GRANTED GODHOOD?!” 

“Yes, Goddess of Chaos and Peace.” 

“AND YOU TOLD NO ONE THIS?!?!” 

“I told mom, Mum, Pops and Dad....Does ghostwren count? I mean he lived in Al’Tal with me, so maybe not.” 

“AHHHHHHHH!!”” 

So yes, that conversation when well. He also told her of being a follower of Karl and what it meant. He also informed them of it not being possible for any real descendance to exist due to the fact the kid was lost in a time hole. He also explained what those were and that they always had some sort of tie to the world, Like a staff.


	3. I Object to this wedding- A Minor Wolf Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More god's are being brought in
> 
> Did i forget to mention tommy was karl's only ever follower?
> 
> I did? Oh well now you know.

Tommy sent Messages out to all known original Pheonix drop Alliance members and Informed them of Aphmau and everyone’s elses returns. Mom mentioned wanting to go out and search for Allies and figure out more about her newfound powers. Laurence and garroth actually wanted to plan their wedding in more detail and tommy would be damned if they didn’t get the Wedding they Deserved. 

Cadenza came by fast; she was learning under hayden how to be a lord. It was only hours later that Mom, Laurence, Kenmur, Emmalyn and Cadenza were off to New meteli. As much as he wihsed to go adventuring with them, He could not only for one reason, He was the lord. He sighed, he wanted to go with mom. Mum walked over to his home and into his office. She smiled at him, “Once your mother gets back, I'm going to make sure she doesn’t leave the bed for a few days. “he couldn’t stop the laughter leaving him at that as mum smirks, before slipping into a soft smile. “Go”. He looks up confused. “I know how to be lord ya’know.....I always felt guilty for putting that upon you, so go. Go adventuring when your mom comes back. I can handle being lord.” Tommy got up and hugged her smiling brightly at this, it's been so long sense got to go on a true adventure without another goal dealing with Alliances and such. 

So, he waited, Still helping around the village and informed his guards and villagers of what was happening. After all being 24 and have taken lordship at 16, You could really use a break. 

Elsewhere an Influxes of shades were coming through the small portal. She learned that Vicent was a shadow knight. Upon the return to meteli they were talking of shadow’s in which Vincent Admitted to being one. “But what I can tell is you, you feel human, But also like one.” Laurence went Silent. “I traveled to nether once, upon doing so we met a young teen by the name of Tommy, Lord Tommy now. He spoke of half-shadow knight, People who have only parts of a shadow or their parent via magical means was a shadow knight. Tommy is one of the second mentioned cases. His birth mother being said shadow knight.” Vincent went still at that, before relaxing. “I knew Tommy felt like one, I just never knew how or why. I thought he was like Zane and was confused when he wasn’t, I didn’t bring it. But this explains things.” 

At some point, Zoey had taken over the Lordship. He didn’t know what do until shadow figures came attacking the wall. At some point they fell back. It was hard to see mom rush to the walls in panic. He reasured her about things going on. They told her it would be best for her to stay a few days. He slept with Ghostwren, Malachi and Levin that night. Ghostwren would be going with him in his next adventure. 

The next morning, he woke up and saw his parents, Mom was having trouble walking. If he was young, he may have made fun or Referenced they're previous night actions. He simply raised an Eyebrow, He got a glare from mom in return. As much as mum wanted mom to stay back, she knew mom had to leave. Ghostwren and Tommy left with her. 

It didn’t help the sad sight of the dead mama husky. It was nice to see mom interact with the puppy and they had their way back to pheonix drop. It was puppy. But he was on guard either way, A shadow knight was nearby. 

It was cute to watch Mom with the puppy. They asked molly and dale to watch the puppy, Ghostwren wanted to stay. He knew what the two were going to do. Even if ghostwren might have been ghostbur, He was different. He had different likes and dislike to that of wilbur. 

But he had few things he hated, Graves and Graveyards were some of them. He hated them because they reminded him of the soldier's Wilbur had failed to save, the people they failed to save. It reminded him of the red festival, Of the 4th. In short Ghostwren didn’t like death. And tommy couldn’t blame him. 

As they buried the dog mom, He listened to mom speak. And then they saw Sasha. It wasn’t something Tommy liked. The two of them moved to the prison where the others were. 

Garroth spoke first, “I can’t believe she just gave herself up like that. But whats wrong is that......She a natural Created shadow knight. They’re coming out from somewhere....what are we going to do?”. What were they going to do. He just stood by and listened to what his mom was saying. He was filled with horror when he heard of Zenix absorbing other shadow knights. Zenix, it was dastardly on. 

It hurt to see Laurence; it was destructive to see kenmur’s breakdown. Both upon seeing Sasha. All of they made it to the tree tower. He chooses to stay back as mom when to do something for mum. Mom showed an interest in that stranger guy. He could see chemistry between mom and him. But at the same time, All three had a great chemistry. So Maybe he might have another parent, soon huh?. Hes got pops, Dad, Mom, Mum and what would he call aaron? Hmmmmm......Ah! Pa. Pa sounds nice. 

Days had passed, It come down to this. He would be going with mom, Along with Ghostwren. The stranger wouldn’t be going but stay to protect the village. The day before as perperations were being put in place he went to visit sasha. 

“What are you going here, Shadow knight.” Tommy was silent at this, before speaking softly. “I was not made a shadow knight but born one.” This caught Sasha's interest. “Born? I never knew that could happen.” Tommy chuckled at this. “It happens but rarely, most shadow knights go infertile.” Sasha Swallowed and looked away. “You wish for children, Do you not Sasha?” He could see her stiffness. “You still love kenmur........You think they left you behind, Do you not?”. Her head snapped to him. “THEY DID! They left me behind in the nether!! Why does everyone think otherwise!?” Tommy let a sad smile cross his face. “Gene. Gene is the reason.” He could feel frustration come off her in waves. “WHAT ABOUT GENE THAT MAKES EVERYONE THINK THAT?!” . “Gene can erase and change a person’s memory.” He was her freeze. “w...wwhat?” “Gene can change memories, He did so to his whole village. Was it odd how soliders who came from his village never remembered him? He erased their memories of them.” 

Sasha physically shook at this. “you.....You mean they never left me?” “No, you told them to leave, to go on without you.” Sasha was quiet. “Could........Could you bring kenmur to me.....please?” Tommy nodded. He listened to their conversation, Their tears, Their angry rants. Turns out more then the memories of her death had changed. Gene had changed her and Kenmur’s relationship to him being abusive, Mentally. 

Emmalyn also spoke with Sasha, it was weird. He knew Sasha liked Kenmur, Emmalyn liked Kenmur, Kenmur liked Sasha and was developing feelings for Emmalyn. Oh, it would be so interesting to see all three get together. 

On another note, The boat was ready to leave. Him, Laurence, Katelyn and mom were going on the trip. They made way to near old meteli. Aphmau saw a house. They ended up docking and there on the second floor was a purpled-haired, Golden-eyed mefiaw girl. He heard her speech and mostly ingored it. All four were knocked out cold by her treats and tea. 

He didn’t know where. Mom and Katelyn were all that he knew was that he and Laurence were locked in that girls house. He didn’t care to remember her name. 

He hoped mom and katelyn were doing all right. 

===================================================================================== 

She was having problems calming Katelyn down. She still didn’t know where they were. Suddenly a werewold came down. What was he talking about with michi. She didn’t like how he was talking about they as if they nothing but items to pick from. 

She threatened him, She saw no problem. She heard him call her meif’wa. They were human, But with the ears and tail. Michi had turned them into Meifwa. They she heard the threat of the werewolf threating katelyns. Then he came in to knock him out. Her last thought was. 

‘My children.... I love you so very much. My dear Willow tree, I’m sorry if I don’t return home.’ 

The next time she woke was in a room, then in walked a blonde-haired female in a red robe. “My, my....Look at you! It’s been forever since I've seen a meif’wa in person.” She struggled to bring herself up. “Don’t come any closer! Please. I don’t know who you are-”. A sad smile crossed over the womens mouth. “Oh hunny....I’m not going to hurt you. I bet you’ve been thought some horrible things.” Ahpmau couldn’t stop herself. “Yes, I have, that girl michi kidnapped me, My brother and my sister-in-law! Along with my son! Oh god Tommy.” Suddenly the women’s eye widened. “Your....son? Your Sister-In-law?.” Aphmau couldn’t stop herself. “YES! She took me from the boat we were traveling on to visit my brother, my sister-in-law had come to visit my brother’s wedding. My other brother couldn’t come unfortunately.” 

The women frowns “Pardon me, but are you married?” Aphmau nods. “Yes, I’ve been married to the love of my life for over twenty years. Our oldest son is twenty-four.” The women nodded. “I must speak with my husband. If you must know My name is queen Yiva of the south Eastern wolf tribe.Michi was a scout sent to find a Meif’wa who was unmarried and had no children for my son to marry. I’m sorry for what she did. I will inform my husband of this.” 

It was a few hours later that The king had requested her presence. It turns out she had to bullshit to much. Yiva had told her what would happen if she were to speak of zoey. So she would keep quiet. Then came forth Michi with Laurence. Being her so called “Fiance”. Never had she heard something so messed up. She had come down the stairs wit Fenrir. Seeing Laurence. “You accuse me of loving someone who is sister. Not even Considering I may feel any sort of Attraction towards males. When in fact, I am happily Married to my Husband of eight years.” Silence had been all they heard. Michi spoke again. “what about him then?!” In she brought Tommy. He glared at the werewolf king. “You are a false king in Lady Lizzy’s eyes currently. She sent you that Prophecy to inform you of her chosen to meet and Marry Sir Stampy’s chosen, Antfrost.” 

The only thing that rained though was confusion. In everyone but Laurence and Aphmau that was. The king waves them off to be taken to the dungeon in the end. 

===================================================================================== 

Tommy had been praying to Lady Lizzy all night long. Praying for her to intervene and end the wedding. He only hoped the Minor goddess of the Moon and Wolfs would end this. This not what She and stampy (The god of the Sun and Cats) had meant by. It meant a peace union between the chosen. So few people could hold a Union, Only Karl, Tommy, Lady Cupquake and her followers. He prayed for her to stop this madess. 

===================================================================================== 

“to Solidify this union as one, Let them share the kiss-” 

A growl of pure rage rang out. Many looked towards Laurence, but then gasp rang out. Behind the king was the goddess of the moon herself. She glared harshly at the king. “Leave. Her. Alone.” Aphmau bowed to the goddess in the same way Tommy had taught her. “Lady Lizzy, I offer all the aplogies of the land. And I ask you to spare them, Please your Godliness. 

The wolves stared at her. A meif’wa who followed their lady? A Meif’wa who knew their ladies name? Something no true werwolf knew? How? 

Lizzy turned to her and her eyes softened, A Glow surronded her and there stood a pink haired, blue eyed werewolf female. “It should I, Who is honored to meet you, Mother of Follower of Karl.” The werwolves seemed to be starring at her in shock, Before lizzy turns to the king. “Get those three you trapped out of their cells and bring them to me, N O W.” 

In short, the group was escorted out by Lady Lizzy herself. And with her she requested fenrir to join her on her travels, which he did. Lizzy had had fenrir her follower in the end and went their separate ways.


End file.
